Ducky Owns the Board
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day three hundred and seventy-five:  SEQUEL TO #261  In order to regain his diving board, Puck makes a deal that means a dorky Halloween...


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 17th cycle. Now cycle 18!_

**YEAR ONE ANNIVERSARY CYCLE!** - It has now been one year since I've started this Gleekathon, and I had a thought that I should do something special for it. So this is what I did: Selecting from the start of it all to the end of august (well, I had to plan! ;)), I picked my 21 favorite one shots. A number of those I was very attached to, but left sad to see may have fallen through the cracks, so it seems fair they should be recognized.

The 21 stories were split in three categories: **POV swap - Prequel - Sequel**... I think that goes without saying ;) In no particular order... **Today's story** is a Sequel to #261 "Pucker Up Ducky" a Puck & Brittany story originally posted July 9th 2010.

_**A/N: **This is my second Gleekathon Halloween, ha! First second time of a holiday ;) Check out last year's Halloween story: #10 "We'll Get By But We Don't Know How"_

* * *

**"Ducky Owns the Board"  
Freshmen Puck & Brittany **

He hadn't thought it through properly, he was starting to realize. Of course at the time he was mostly thinking about getting to make out with her. He didn't think she'd take his offer up, to use 'his diving board' as well, after she'd beaten him in a race. Of course, now, every time he turned to go to the board, there was Brittany, taking her turn... He didn't want it to look like he had to wait to use what he had worked to establish as his board, so he would continue on his way, no one the wiser.

Of course the problem was that, somehow, every time he thought he finally got to go, there she was again. It was easy, he imagined. No one dared use the board except him or her, and he never got his shot… To make matters worse, the more frustrated he got, the more he took it out on other kids, the earlier the lifeguard made him go home for the day. He wasn't sure anymore whether his menace was stronger than ever or being torn to ridicule, but he knew he had to resolve this… fast.

After a one-day suspension – he'd been sent home after two minutes, a new record – he had shown up to find Brittany standing there on the board, like she always was, apparently. He moved around to the boards, got on the second one to get to her.

"Hey, we need to talk about…" he started, but then she saw him and she grinned, tapped his arm.

"Race!" she declared before taking position and diving. Puck barely had time to react, but then there he was, racing her… not like he could say no. She smoked him, of course. When he made it back, she was sitting astride the diving board, staring down at him with a grin.

"I need to talk to you about this thing with the board," he indicated, floating in place, staring up. "Look, you won it, fair and square and everything, I get that. But I need to maintain things here, you know?" She just stared back at him. He sighed; maybe not. "Look, you let me have the board back, and… I'll owe you one," he nodded. She thought about it, then held her hand out.

"Deal." He looked around, then grasped her hand… and pulled her in the water. She let out a shriek of surprise, mixed with laughter, before splashing in, both of them sinking for a while before resurfacing. No sooner had that happened…

"Puck, you're out," the lifeguard was at the edge, indicating the exit. Puck groaned, getting out of the water. At least the last days before school started would be spent back on the board.

Then it was time to say goodbye to the pool and hello to school. The year was nothing out of the usual for him, the weeks passed, and he'd almost forgotten his promise, until October 25th rolled around, when Brittany ran across the gym and up to him. "Hi, Puck."

"Brittany," he nodded.

"So you remember how you said you'd owe me a favour if I stopped going on your diving board?" He frowned, but then it came back to him.

"Uh… yeah?" he asked, cautious.

"Right, so I had this idea for my costume, for the Halloween party. Thing is I'd need someone to wear the other half…" He blinked… Did she mean a horse? Well, he guessed it was something he could do, if it meant they were even. So he nodded. Brittany grinned and she was off once she'd told him she'd bring the costume to his house on the night of the party.

On the night of the 31st, as told, Brittany arrived on his doorstep. Only when he opened the door, what he found wasn't a horse's head or horse's ass… No, right there stood Brittany, dressed very perfectly as Tinkerbell… For a moment he was very much enthralled… and then he realized… This was no 'animal half' situation, and if she was Tink, then she must have wanted him to play…

"Peter Pan?" he asked, his voice showing momentary distress. She just nodded, triggering the tiny bells hidden in her hair, piled into a bun on top of her head. "Peter Pan…" he repeated. "With… tights?" he had his eyes closed… he would have given anything to be the horse's ass right then.

"Uh-huh," Brittany confirmed, only making him cringe some more. He'd promised, he'd promised… He opened his eyes just a sliver, observing the costume again… the little shoes, the very tiny green dress… He'd challenge anyone to even try and laugh at him for wearing… "You should get ready," she handed him the bag with his costume. He stared at it, stared…

He felt oddly free and restricted all at once, and he was experiencing - first hand for the first time – a bit of a wedgie. He got a few looks as they got to school, but he just tipped his hat, gave a glare, and onlookers scattered on away. "Just wondering here, how long do you plan to be at this dance?" he asked as they made their way to the gym and he had more giggles and looks to fend off. "'Cause I…"

"We can make out again, later…"

"Lead on, Tink," he indicated the gym. "I don't have to dance, do I?" She gave him a look, and he sighed. "Should have let you keep the board," he muttered, undoing one button on the Peter Pan shirt, in hopes it would make him look like less of a dork… Of course he still had the tights, which were just becoming more and more wedged in by the minute.

For the next little while, he swayed about on the dance floor, while she bounced around like a maniac, making the bells in her hair almost louder than the music coming from the speakers. All in all, it wasn't bad… He got to stare.

Eventually, the dance ended, everyone making their way out. They hadn't seen the end of it though, as they'd retreated to a nearby room where Brittany had held up her end of the bargain. Puck was still smirking as they saw people were leaving.

"Okay, bye!" she'd made to leave, but he followed.

"Hang on, there's no way I'm letting you go home on your own, dressed like that. I mean there's pervs everywhere," he looked around.

"Okay," she shrugged, not too concerned. So under Peter Pan's guard, Tinkerbell made it home safely. "Hey, so next summer…"

"Board's still mine," he declared.

"We'll see," she grinned with mischief, going into her house with a last jingling from her hair.

"Yes, we will," he tipped his hat.

THE END

**_

* * *

_**

**_[A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, story alert won't get you anything! ;)]_**


End file.
